Changes
by Transformersfan123
Summary: Fifth in the Halfling series. Alice made her decision. She was leaving her Human family for the Volturi. It is a difficult transition for her. They're all she's ever known. Will her new coven even like her? Does Caius still want her?


"Greetings, Damien," Aro said with a nod.

"Caius, you are insane," Damien said after bowing to the three leaders.

"I am?" Caius asked as they passed their new secretary, Ambra. She bowed politely.

"That bitch is crazy. Why do you even like her?"

"Who?"

"Alice May," Gerald said, coming up to him.

"How would you know what she's like?" Caius asked, rather offended.

"She's been here for a week getting into your personal things. We've kept her from Aro's and Marcus', but we weren't really sure what to do with you…She _is_ your mate, right?"

Caius blinked. "Alice is _here_?!" he gasped.

He flew forward and the doors banged as he shoved them open. He looked around and yelled as fire shot toward his face. He kicked off the door and ended up hanging on a statue. Alice was laughing on the floor, a can of aerosol in one hand and a lighter in the other.

"Very funny," Caius said sarcastically, but he smiled and dropped to the floor. "How are you, my dear?"

"Fine. Your covenmates are boring," she said absently, tossing him the lighter.

"They are?" Caius asked. "I've found they're some of the most interesting and diverse individuals I've ever met."

"All they do is make bets on how many times we've had sex."

Caius snorted. "Shocker there." He paused then smirked. "Are any of them right?"

"One."

"Who?"

Alice smirked and reached into his mind. _'Jane.'_

"Oh, really?" he laughed. "Smart cookie."

"Yeah. I guess."

He glanced to the side to see the entire coven staring at them.

"Are you waiting for something?" Caius asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to kiss her?" Alec asked.

"Um…" Caius turned to Alice, who grinned, sashaying toward the door. "Not at the moment, no. I'm hungry."

"Good. Let's go eat," Alice said happily.

They were soon sitting at a little restaurant, eating fresh pasta.

"Mm, this place is good," Alice said with her mouth full.

"I know," Caius said, leaning over to swipe a bit of alfredo sauce from her cheek. "I enjoy it. Now, are you alright?"

Alice went quiet. "I don't know. I miss them."

"I know. But you're free now."

"I guess. I'm rather leery of your covenmates. They don't seem to like me very much. If I'm going to be your mate…Shouldn't they like me?"

"You're like nothing they've ever seen before, my _nioniano_."

"Why do you keep calling me 'sweet melon'?" Alice asked, making a face.

"It is a term of affection from my people. I can stop if you want."

She considered this. "Nah. You can call me that."

She looked around then giggled and reached into his mind. _'You do know that your entire coven is in the shadows around us watching everything we do and hearing every word we speak, right?'_

Caius stretched and covertly looked around then snickered. _'I do believe your right!'_ he said, grinning like a fool.

 _'Maybe they're still waiting for that kiss. I know I am,'_ Alice teased, her eyes gleaming.

 _'Oh, so my_ nioniano _wants a kiss, does she?'_ Caius said, sipping on his soda.

He reached into his pants pocket and tossed money on the table. The server immediately came and moved to make change, but when she looked back up, the two halflings were gone. They were cheerfully running through the streets, missing people by mere centimeters and scaring them half to death as they tried to see what was too fast to see. They went to a park that the Volturi owned—hey they loved natural beauty as much as anyone—that was like their own personal forest, then he caught her and threw her down. She laughed breathlessly as he pinned her.

"Are they still watching?" she whispered.

"They wouldn't be that reckless getting out of the city," Caius laughed. "We're going to hear some harsh words from Aro and Marcus about how 'dangerous' that was."

Alice licked her lips and blushed as she stared up at him. Caius looked pleased.

"I'm glad I can still make you change color, my love," he whispered then captured her lips.

They lay there, enjoying each other until there was the sound of a throat clearing. Caius pulled back and frowned.

"Can't you save the lecture?"

"No," Aro said, standing there with his arms crossed.

"Why not?"

"Because you _knew_ there would be a lecture when you did that," Aro growled.

"Fine. I'll sit through the lecture if you tell me why our _entire coven_ decided to join us for lunch," Caius said, moving to sit beside his mate, who sat up herself.

"Your relationship fascinates us," Jane replied. "You seem to love and hate each other at the same time."

They glanced at each other then smiled. "What gave it away?"

"Well, she did shoot fire into your face," Alec said dryly.

"Aw, that's just a joke," Alice said dismissively. "If I'd wanted to hurt him, I would have used fire _liquid_."

"Which she's done before," Caius put in. "Fourteen times."

"Hey, that last time was an accident," Alice argued.

"Sure it was."

"It was!"

Caius shook his head in amusement.

Aro studied them. "Do you love each other?"

"Yes," they both answered immediately.

"Are you sure?"

"…Yes," they both said, rather confused by the question.

"You won't hate each other in a year?"

"We hate each other now, so…" Caius said with a grin.

"Caius," Marcus said irritably. "We're trying to see if we should let her in the coven. The others have told us about how weird…I mean, how different she is. Would she fit in?"

"When have I ever fit in?" Alice asked, lowering her head to stare at some ants.

"Alice," Caius said gently, pulling her close. "You fit in with me and Jasper and Edward."

Alice wasn't consoled, curling up into a ball. Jane hesitated for a moment then walked forward. When Aro and Marcus didn't stop her, she knelt down, lightly tapping Alice's shoulder. The dark-haired pixie looked up to see a soft smile on Jane's face.

"Don't be sad, Alice. We're willing to give you a chance. Okay?"

Alice wiped her eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

"Now, let's get back home. It is much too bright for our kind to be out right now," Jane said, holding out a hand to help Alice up.

The halfling took it gratefully and stood, Caius following. They raced through the tunnel system, coming up into their home. Alice was immediately led to a room and measured for robes before she was taken into the main room, where the Volturi stood in their own robes in order of their rank. Aro stood in the front with one of the crest necklaces in his hands. She suddenly realized what was going on. It was her initiation ceremony. Caius had explained it in depth to her, and Edward and Jasper, too. They were the only ones outside the Volturi coven who knew about what went on.

The initiation was simple, yet sacred. She would be asked to display her power to Aro before he would bite her neck to show his dominance over her. Then he would place the crest around her neck and declare her a part of the family. She didn't mind _most_ of that. She was afraid of the biting bit, and as soon as he touched her, he would know. The only one who had ever bitten her was Jasper. Was it a betrayal to him to let Aro do so?

Her mind arched outwards to find her brother, and she ran through the situation with lightning speed when he looked up from the homework he was struggling through. Jasper shrugged over the link as she was guided to stand in front of Aro.

 _"If'n that's what y'all wants ta do, fahne. But yer still mahne and he knows it, just lahke Caius is still mahne. We's gonna have ta share."_

 _"Thanks, Jazz,"_ she said gratefully.

"Alice, please state your full name," Aro said, bringing her attention back to the Volturi.

"Alice May Whitlock Cullen," she said calmly, though she was panicking on the inside about the bite.

"Now comes the part I have looked forward to for a few months," Aro said eagerly, holding out his hands after handing Marcus the crest. "Show me your power, my dear."

"Pick a person," Alice replied.

"What?"

"Pick a person or coven or human or halfling. Pick a stock in the stock market. Pick something."

Aro looked to Caius, who nodded encouragingly. "Alright then. Caius."

"Too easy," Alice teased then placed her hands in Aro's.

Time flew forward and Aro was shocked to see Alice in a white dress being led down the aisle by Jasper with Caius standing in his Volturi robes in front of Carlisle, who had a Bible in front of him. Aro and Marcus were also robed, standing beside him, their skin sparkling in the rays of the sun. The rest of the Volturi sat on one side of the aisle, watching quietly. The most shocking thing, however, was the group of humans that were sitting on the other side of the aisle watching the two halflings with smiles on their faces.

The vision ended and Aro gasped in shock, stumbling back a couple steps.

"Incredible!" he laughed. "Oh, I am glad to add you to my collection!"

"Thanks," Alice said with a grin. "I do try."

"How far into the future was that?" Caius asked.

"I'm not sure. It won't pinpoint. It's like the decision for it isn't ours," Alice replied.

"That's odd. You'd think it would be," Caius mused.

"Hush!" Aro said, righting himself. "Come here, Alice dear."

Alice's insides clenched hard, but she kept a calm face and took his hands again. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She tilted her head to the side, and he glanced at Caius disapprovingly before lowering his teeth to her neck. She tensed as they sank into her flesh, unable to stop her shiver or the moan that came unbidden to her lips. She could _feel_ how dominant he was. He was just as powerful as Jasper was. She shuddered as he released her, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"You are _mine_ , Alice May Whitlock Cullen. Understand?"

"Yes, Master," Alice whispered, looking away from that all-knowing gaze.

"Good. Bow your head." She obeyed and the crest was placed around her neck. Aro kissed both of her cheeks then announced for the whole room to hear, "Welcome our newest covenmate!"

There was a cheer and they gathered around her, familiarizing themselves were the way she looked and smelled so they would never mistake another for her. Alice allowed them to sniff and poke her, turn her this way and that. She didn't mind too much. She was rather thrown for a loop at how _vampire_ they acted. She was used to human interaction.

Alice was drawn from her unsure thoughts by Caius wrapping his arms around her and kissing her firmly. She purred without thinking, getting an answering purr from her mate. Her mate! Caius pulled back.

"Welcome home, Alice," he said with a nod.

"Thanks. To all of you," she replied, smiling.

"Move, Caius," Alec said. "We're studying her!"

Caius turned and growled. Everybody stepped back.

"Do not forget, child, that I am your leader," he said in a deadly voice.

"Yes, Master," Alec said, bowing low.

Caius snorted then kissed Alice once more before moving aside. They moved in again, and Jane got right up to Alice's neck, inhaling deeply. Alice smiled at her, receiving a warm smile in return.

"I think I'll like it here," Alice said, looking at the faces around her. They all smiled and nodded at her.

"We think we'll like you here, too," Alec said.

Alice smiled and nodded, settling back into her new coven's arms. Later that night, she was getting settled into her room. Caius knocked on the door, standing there with a warm smile on his face.

"Hello my love," he purred. "Come here to me."

Alice leaned back on the bed and stuck her tongue out.

"Come and get me, big boy."

Caius blurred over and began to kiss her, pinning her down. His fingers danced at the edge of her shirt, but there was a _zap_ of pain through both of them before he could touch skin.

"Spying, Jazz?" Caius grumbled.

 _"Get married first,"_ Jasper said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, sir," Alice teased.

Jasper didn't respond, focusing back on his homework. Alice and Caius sat up and cuddled together.

"I love you, Alice."

Alice paused. "You do?"

"Of course," Caius said. "I love you deeply. You are the only person I can see myself spending eternity with in intimate embrace."

"I love you, too, Whitey."

"You know, from anybody besides you, that nickname makes me cringe."

"Oh, Caius," Alice said, leaning over to kiss him.

They came together again and again, breathing becoming heavier with each kiss. Alice moaned in want as they tumbled onto the bed. There was another _zap,_ three times stronger than the previous one. Caius and Alice yowled and shoved away from each other.

"Damn you, Jasper!" Caius barked.

 _"Get married first,"_ Jasper replied.

"Then start planning the wedding!" Alice growled.

 _"If you insist."_

They both sat back, rather irritated. Glancing at each other, Alice giggled.

"I just realized why I can't see when the wedding is."

They both paused then laughed. "Oh, Alice," Caius sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Whitey," Alice said with a tender smile. They kissed then relaxed on the bed and fell asleep, content with their lives.


End file.
